Stinky Kirigakure
Participants: NobuAkimichi Yamanaka Itsumo CastielCaion Kirigakure Stinks! NobuAkimichi: -I licked my parched lips as my eyes scanned over the small tattered blue book that rested open in my lap. My hips were turned slightly through so that I was actually hunched over a group of flowers and herbs. I was careful not to touch any of them with my bare skin as I was not familiar with these plants which I was studying for a rather fun concoction. I was really only worried about my forearms and hands at the moment, since I wore enough over the rest of my body to shield it from damage. Overall I just clad a simple medic’s outfit of light blue scrubs, underneath that almost paper like fabric of clothes I had a comfortable white cotton undershirt and shorts to at least make the clothes bearable. The item I was looking to create wasn’t anything deadly or would cause serious harm, but rather distract people away from what’s important and possibly cause a serious amount of nausea. – Hm… Helleborus… And… What in the world is that word… -I squinted my eyes to study this extremely odd looking word and attempted to sound it out quietly.- F-foo…tee..dusss…? Growing frustrated with this silly word, I stopped and instead of leaning over the plants, I sat back up and pulling my dark purple hair back behind me and removing a band from my wrist to place it in a pony tail. I reached then on the other side of myself and retrieved my white medical gloves to protect the skin on my hands. – So… I need to dry these out… And I don’t think I can find these around here… -I murmured softly to myself as I continued to simply sit somewhat on the edge of Kirigakure’s eastern walls and study more chemistry and building different sort of items that could possibly aid not only myself but my team mates as well later on down the road. Though I was more focus on also causing a little bit of fun as well here pretty soon… As long as I could find a good enough test subject… Or subjects. A smirk worked over my chapped lips now that I thought a little bit more about it and envisioned my plan over and over in hopes that it will go just as planned.- ShadowValcore: -Itsumo laid back against a tree close to the center of the village that she called home, Her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail except for two small parts of her bangs that framed her face. Her pale blue eyes were moving fast over the pages of the book that she held with her left hand and her right hand she used to flip the pages. Itsy smiled as turned the page and let out a soft laugh the knowledge that she was gaining made her feel like she was training even though she was sitting on the ground. *Her kind of training* She thought to herself as she turned another page She was not looking at anything around her but her ears were listening just in case. she paused from her page and looked up sighing softly as a breeze sent chills up her body. She had only a cloth wrapping covering her breasts and her tight pants with her kunai wrapped around her right leg. Her wrists were covered by two purple warmers and her comfortable shoes that keeps her arms and feet warm. Once her body stilled from the chill she went back to her book skimming the pages once more for useful information that she could use.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would walk from his apartment and be wide eyed, his mother was getting better by the day and he didn’t quite understand why, all he knew is she started reading a journal his father had left behind. As he stepped from his house he looked down and shined an apple on his shirt as he brought it to his lips and took a bite. The taste of the apple was refreshing being all has been doing lately was training, trying to get his sharingan up to the next level, But something he heard from his mother the night before got him worried, that people will want the sharingan and attempt to take it. He was becoming a true strong shinobi but just recently missed out on the exams with his team due to an injury and they should have been home soon. As he walked through the streets he passed a girl in the center square whom he didn’t recognize, he watched her for a quick second and began to move along. She had a different kind of outfit on and it was interesting to him, maybe a different culture or something she’s just comfy fighting in, who knew. He began to walk outside the village over to the training area so he could do some meditation and chakra manipulation training, or maybe he would practice something else, he was curious on who he might see there. As he arrived he noticed a boy in a odd outfit as well, - how many new people are showing up in this village- he thought quietly to himself, as he continued walking, watching the boy and his book for only a second. He moved over to his favorite tree next to the reeds and then closed his eyes for a few minutes focusing his chakra NobuAkimichi: -A lingering stench suddenly caught my nose as my fingers wrapped themselves around the base of the root system and carefully plucked the entire stem from the earth with the roots and all. It was almost a putrid that the odor carried in defense to it being removed from its home. I myself couldn’t even stand it for a moment and dropped it as my ears began to tear up as if I had heard an extremely sad story. Even my own gag reflex was beginning to strike up just as I looked over my shoulder noticed another boy strolling over into the area which I was occupying. A deep crimson worked over my face as if this person had actually caught a good look at me, I would look like a complete mess. I didn’t even take a second to turn my face away and go back to my own studies. But at the same time, as I turned and began to gather the plant into a small pouch on my side, I figured I could possibly have found my first test subject. My golden eyes scanned back over the book as I began to read the rest of the ingredients that I would need. I had already found most of the ingredients; the only thing that was at a loss was something that would cause this to possibly make those with a sensitive set of nostrils to fall unconscious. I shrugged my shoulders and reached into my opposite pocket where a mask I had prepared earlier rested, and in the light of things I should have been wearing earlier as I thought about it, could of saved me a bit of embarrassment. Slipping the elastic bands around my ears so that the white fabric pressed against my face and nose, I began to pull out all the other ingredients all stored in small glass tubes. Lastly I pulled a very thing sheet of rice paper and laid it upon the book so that I could read and also use the crease of the book to keep the ingredients in the middle. Breaking out the tubes and only placing a little bit in the center, It took me only but a couple of minutes before my fingers were grasping the edges of the paper and working to tie them off on the top. Even though I was wearing a mask, my eyes still somewhat teared and I couldn’t help but simply turn my head away and close my eyes so that the stinging of my eyes would cease.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy cringed her nose and looked up her crimson eyes scanning someone walk past her, It was a boy she didn’t know but his stench was unbearable. Her pale hands went down and grabbed the white scarf that laid on the ground beside her and wrapped it around her neck and nose blocking the sent even though it had started to fade as he walked away. Her eyes watched the boy and she noticed him walking away she shrugged but watched him closely, closing the book in her hand as she slowly got to her feet. Itsy didn’t know if she would do anything but she liked watching people seeing how they ticked and figuring out how use what she saw to mess with their minds. *You never know what could be useful* she thought as she kept her eyes on the boy as he got further and further away from her she took a step forward but then stopped herself from moving any further so that she could see but not be close enough to him to smell any more of that smell but soft blue eyes stayed glued to him so she didn’t miss a thing.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro kept his eyes closed but his nose could smell different scents on the wind, it wasn’t hard but it also wasn’t his forte to fight by scent so he couldn’t make out anyone or how many there was. He would reach around and tighten his tool belt around his waist slowly just in case as he made it look like he was stretching, his breathing was steady as he went back to practicing to mold his chakra in his chest, moving it down and through his body, for him to use genjutsu you need to be exceptional in chakra manipulation and he was told by his family that this was one easy way to practice. He recollected to the girl in the square and how she had such an off look on her face as she was reading and he wondered if she had seen him looking even if it was only for a second, And now this other boy who looked as if he was in a hospital outfit as he was staring at him aswell, looking a little crazy which made him only more ready to jump up if need be- NobuAkimichi: -I was coming to the final preparation stages of the potion of disgust now and I wasn't quite sure if it was all that I really wanted it to be. None the less, it was going to make for quite an interesting experiment for the day. Snickering almost maniacally to myself quietly and wrapping up the last bit of rancid decaying ingredients into the thin paper material, I continued to envision the mischief at hand. As I finally sealed everything together and my new weapon was now prepared for use, I gathered everything up that I had used in preparing the stink bomb that was sitting on the ground in front of me. I wasn't attempting to act suspicious, but in all the excitement and anticipation of the fun I was about to have, I could have hid it much better. I was a child though, still not perfected when it came down to hiding my actions and feelings like a true shinobi. After filling the side pouches back with the left over ingredients and along with the book that I was reading in order to study the plants around me, I slipped the bomb in between my index finger and thumb, and simply studied it for a moment. I wasn't quite sure if it would actually work how I wanted it to, but there was only one true way to find out. Glancing just quickly over both my shoulders to check my surroundings, I saw that the boy whom roamed only but perhaps 50 yards away from myself was not the only one present. There was also anther female present, and smirked even more as I was sure to have an audience now. I rose to my feet, the orb of stench slipping into my palm and my fingers gently clasping over it so that I didn't break the seal and cause it to explode on myself. I could feel my own skin begin to grow bumps as I thought about the tragic accident of blowing this item in my hand. As I turned back to now face the boy across from me I noticed that his eyes were actually closed, and bit my lip to hold back the laughter. Forcing my knee's to bend and lowering myself slightly, I pressed off the ground in almost a moment's notice and began to advance towards the boy meditating with muffled footsteps that could have been silenced by the stronger growing winds. But I didn't continue the press towards him very much, since in a few seconds I would be running in the complete opposite direction to get away as I had planted my right foot down to stop myself. As I had crossed the distance needed, my arm cocked back and pitched the stink bomb clutched in my palm right in the direction of the boy's feet. Had the bomb exploded almost directly underneath the boy's nose, a brownish orange cloud would have plumed outwards for about five to ten feet and released a disgusting and vile stench that could possibly cause one to vomit if they had a weak stomach.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy stayed back further as the other boy came into sight oh great she was going to get to watch something interesting happen she thought a smile creeped across her face her blue eyes glistening with excitement as she stopped and leaned against a nearby tree watching what was about to unfold childish she thought to herself boys pulling pranks against other in our village but at the same time it felt only natural to have fun with each other what else were we supposed to do as genin in this boring and small village. There were only a few older Shinobi in the village and there kage who was not like what the teaching told them Kages normally were but who was she to question it she was just doing what she was told and making her family proud of her. Laughing as the boy sprung into action Itsy would keep her eyes glued to the scene in front of her.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would stay doing his training until he heard a small smash sound right in front of him, making his body react by itself rolling back to the left, but whatever it was still got on his shoe, and it stank. He blinked and looked around with blue eyes as he notices a boy running across the other direction, the same boy who looked little nuts when he first arrived. He looked past the boy and noticed he was being watched by her as well, They were both new to the village and obviously didn’t know who they were dealing with, and being the boy as running back to the girl he figured they were in this together. He would go to the river and wash off his shoe as he watched them intently waiting to see if he came back as he would walk slowly after washing his shoe off over to them. He would walk slow to give an era of friendliness, he may not go full on shinobi on them but he does wanna know who they were. NobuAkimichi: -I watched as the stink bomb came within contact with the shoe of the boy who was meditating and exploded in a gaseous plume of vile stench. With the contact of the shoe, the physical contents of the stink bomb would have coated the fabric and sank into the depths of it. Even though the direct hit was the shoe also, the cloud of disgusting odor also came in contact with the boys clothes, hair and skin so it would have also clung to everything around him. This was one of the reasons I began to flee the scene so quickly as well, with the rate of the wind gusts going about there was a chance that the cloud could easily slip into a different direction and come right back into my face. As I looked back to see the direction, I gasped as my worst fear was actually coming true, but not only that but as I turned to face where I was running, I turned quickly forward and then noticed that the female which was watching the events unfold was in the direction of the wind which was now carrying the stench with it.- Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! -The wind was much quicker than I, and I could see the impending doom as within seconds I was splashed with the aftershock of the stink bomb and the girl in front of me was actually next on the list. As I was consumed with the stench, I gagged and coughed, even from the distance I was at the stench was so overwhelming that it actually effected my own motor skills and caused me to trip over myself and land face first into the ground.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy started to walk toward the commotion when suddenly a rached smell snuck up into her nose she started to gag and quickly pulled her scarf up over her nose making the smell more bearable but still gross to her she saw the boy who had pulled the prank start running towards her a cloud of stench following him she muttered something under her breath before trying to run away but before she could reach the stream she was hit by the cloud she started to cough into her scarf gagging from the smell she started to climb up a tree though she was already covered in the stench she thought the high she went the safer she would be but she slipped and went crashing down to the bottom of the tree- “Stupid boy and there gross stench” -she shouted through her scarf and shook her head now covered in cross smelling gunk- “ Now I have to take another bath Stupid boys” -she muttered the second part as she got to her feet and headed back toward the boy who had started the prank- “Next time you're going to pull a prank be smart enough not to get caught in your own stink” - she said to him rolling her eyes- CastielCaoin: He grimaced and started to breathe only through his mouth, as he walked over to the two of them, hearing the girl start to scream at them, obviously now they were not a team, so his previous idea was wrong. He looked to the boy and said,- you need to fix this.- He said as he covered his nose and mouth with a mask, his eyes still blue for the time being as he tried to catch his breath, knowing he would have to scrub at his cloths forever to get the stink off as he walks to the river and removes the stone arm bands from his arms and growls under his breath swearing that if these still stunk and the only option was to burn his cloths he would kill this kid for destroying his father’s stone arm guards. His anger was starting to grow as the cloud was starting to dissipate through the wind, but the stench still in their cloths which meant they weren’t getting clean and non smelly anytime soon. He would continue washing but he would keep an eye on the two kids, not sure what would happen next but if this kid started talking he didn’t know if he could hold his anger in at the present moment, looking back and forth between the two of them and his father’s arm guards just fuming. NobuAkimichi: -I didn’t know exactly where I was or what was going on at that moment in time as I was a bit dazed and confused on the ground from both the fall and the disgusting stench that clung to every part of my being. I cursed slightly to myself as I made a mental note to myself to make sure and pay attention to wind patterns when using things that had to do with smoke or a gaseous substance. I slowly rose myself to my feet as I at first heard the girl screaming at me about how I was stupid for the mistake and what not, and about how she had to go and take another bath. Instantly hearing the insult about having a shred of stupidity struck a nerve and I quickly responded with a sly comment back.- You probably needed a bath anyways… -I made sure to speak under my breath just as I saw that the boy too was starting to approach. I was actually quite shocked about how calm he was about what had just happened, and almost began to laugh as I heard him mention about doing something about it.- Get some tomato juice, that will get most of it out… Hehe. Other then that, you’re on your own! –As the last words began to slip from my mouth I was already again on the move, fearing that the first comment might actually get me in a lot more trouble than I wanted to bargain with at the moment. Within’ moments I was sprinting off in the direction of the village and getting lost in the groups of people whom wandered the vendors that sold a variety of products. It was obvious the direction I went in though, as all you had to do is follow the people whom suddenly complained about an odor or gagged.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy heard the boy’s comment and her blue eyes narrowed into thin lines glaring at him as her ran off she shook her head no more angry at the boy and his stupid mistake. Had it not hit her she would have found it funny but the fact that he had gotten her now made her have a new thing in mind Revenge. Itsy made a note of the boy she didn’t know his name but she knew he was from their village witch ment at some point in time he would again run into her and she would be ready. Not paying attention to the boy who was the actual target she turned and shook her head heading back into the center of the village to get some tomato juice she was going to have to scrub herself clean and burn her bandage top she would probally just soak her pants and they would come clean of the stench at least she hoped as she merged into the crowd of villagers all making funny faces at her because she stunk she really hated getting attention on her and this boy had made it impossible for her to go unnoticed in the crowed he would definitely pay she thought to herself as she got lost among the crowed of people.-